Artemis Fowl: Goose Chase
by neurotic pixie
Summary: Artemis Fowl memory back....still working on it....Mulch is in


Note: this is my first fan fiction so please send me reviews! Disclaimer: Just to state the obvious, I do not own any of the characters as they are Eoin Colfer's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Artemis walked towards the study feeling guilty and just having finished a very good breakfast especially prepared for him by Butler. Compared to the muck they fed the students at Saint Bartleby's, Butler's cooking could be rated as five star. The reason he was feeling guilty was because he wasn't supposed to be home. But the school would soon drive him insane and his parents were on one of their "vacations", the eleventh or twelfth since his father's return. Not that he minded. The vacations gave him the perfect opportunity to get back home and plot.  
  
But he still couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. An emotion that he had just recently been feeling since the arrival of his father two years ago. The guilty feeling left as soon as he thought of the reason of why he came home. To make all those plots to be able to get money to retain the billionaire status of the Fowls. Not that his father couldn't make money. But legitimate business didn't bring in more money compared to criminal. Also criminal was a lot faster and more interesting.  
  
Then Artemis entered the study and gasped.  
  
Lower Elements Police Building  
  
Commander Root's face was turning back to that particular purple hue again.  
"What do you mean the convict is now free?????" he shouted to the unlucky sprite who was sent to break the news.  
"Just that sir. His lawyer was able to win his case. Something to do with dates." The sprite said inching towards the door slowly, silently wishing he had taken that Recon job offered to him this morning. If he had, he wouldn't be the one in Root's office with the threat of being demoted just for breaking the news.  
Root inhaled deeply. He could feel his veins pulsing. He focused his anger, looking for something to release it to. Doctor's prescription. Root threw something.  
"Go get me Captain Short!" be barked at the sprite who was relieved to get out alive. Especially after jumping away from the crystal ash tray that Root just threw a few millimeters away from his head. Thirty seconds later, Holly Short entered the room.  
"You called?" she asked panting a bit. The sprite warned her Root was in a fit. You did not want to give the Commander a reason to get angry, especially if he already was.  
"Is it true? That the convict, Mulch, got out???" he said, inhaling deeply his cigar.  
"Yup. His cocky lawyer actually got him out."  
"We actually caught him and held him. And after all that work, he's gone???"  
"Um.yeah. That's about right."  
"D'ARVIT!!!!"  
Root ground his cigar on his table in the absence of his ash tray and opened his mouth to say something. Which we will never know what it was, because at that moment the phone rang. Root answered it.  
"What is it?! Yes. Fine. We're on the way." The phone was slammed down.  
"Foaly's calling for us at the ops booth. Something important, according to him."  
  
Fowl Manor  
  
Artemis gasped and was speechless.  
Something he thought had only happened twice since his 5th birthday,  
but it was actually the fourth.  
The thing that had caused him to gasp was short and very hairy. And it was staring right at him.  
"Hello Artemis." It said.  
Mulch, Artemis thought. Fairies, dwarfs, gold and Father. Why was he thinking about these things? It made no sense. The thing extended out a hand. It was holding a golden circle, like a coin, but with a hole in the middle.  
"I see you don't remember me. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." It grinned like a lunatic.  
"Here. Take this." He handed out the gold circle.  
Artemis took the coin. Somehow, something told him to put it in the computer and open it. Like he knew what to do already. He did just that. A large file opened up which he read. Everything rushed back to him in a minute. He pressed the intercom.  
"Butler, Juliet, come up to the study. I have something to show you." The he turned to the hairy creature.  
"Hello Mulch."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
So that's it. I need to know what you guys think. 


End file.
